fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Luke Blaze
'Luke Blaze ' (ルーク・レイエス Rūku Bureizu) Wygląd Luke wygląd odziedziczył po matce. Chodzi tu oczywiście o blond włosy, które w jego przypadku są kolczaste i postawione do góry, krystalicznie błękitne, szafirowe wręcz oczy oraz trójkątny kształt twarzy. Jest przystojnym, wysokim osiemnastolatkiem z wiecznie ironicznym, charakterystycznym dla niego uśmiechem. Posiada wyjątkowo bladą karnację. Jest też dobrze zbudowany. Jego znak gildii, pełniący jednocześnie funkcję "znaku runicznego" znajduje się po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej i jest koloru czarnego, chociaż zmienia on barwę w zależności od użytej umiejętności zaklętej w znaku. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o odzież, Luke dobiera zazwyczaj standardową paletę barw, obejmującą takie kolory jak czerń, odcienie czerwonego oraz biel. Czasem pojawiają się odcienie szarości oraz srebrne i złote elementy. Jego zdaniem są to kolory rozpoznawcze oraz zdecydowanie najlepiej kontrastujące z magią, którą Blaze się posługuje. W tym zestawieniu przeważa głównie czerń, na drugim miejscu odcienie czerwieni. Najczęściej nosi na sobie czarną, wykonaną ze skóry i ćwiekowaną kurtkę z czerwonymi i srebrnymi wstawkami, a pod nią czarny bezrękawnik, ewentualnie opinającą ciało bluzkę w dobranych kolorach, czarne bojówki, podtrzymywane czarnym pasem ze srebrną klamrą, do którego czasem przymocowuje kaburę, bądź mniejsze juki oraz solidne buty sięgające do kolan, również w tym samym kolorze, co reszta. Drugim opcjonalnym wyborem jest druga, podobna do tej pierwszej czarna skórzana kurtka, jednak obszyta czarnym, bądź bordowym (lub czerwonym) puchem. W przypadku tego wyboru, Luke zakłada również czarną frotę, która okrywa całą prawą rękę, ze względu na dużo krótsze rękawy kurtki, a raczej ich brak. Poza tym, ubiór nie ulega większym zmianom. Trzecią opcją jest długi, sięgający do kolan karmazynowy płaszcz z czarnymi elementami, którego rękawy podwija do łokci, zakładany na czarną bluzkę z odpiętymi guzikami przy kołnierzu. Na rękach nosi bandaże, a na nie czarne rękawiczki, które również są ćwiekowane i wykonane ze skóry. Osobowość Luke jest osobą o szeroko pojętej, różniącej się i często sprzecznej osobowości. Cechuje go wielowymiarowość, którą ludzie mogą spostrzegać na różne sposoby. Blaze jest niezwykle rozbudowaną postacią, jeśli chodzi o osobowość i ideologię, co za tym idzie, dosyć skomplikowaną i skupioną na wielu istotnych cechach charakteru. Luke to osoba systematyczna, dokładna i pracowita, której zdarza się zaniedbywać swoje obowiązki - bywa nieodpowiedzialny i porywczy. Mimo to, to często spokojny i cierpliwy flegmatyk. Zanim się wypowie czy podejmie decyzję, waży starannie wszystkie za i przeciw. Nigdy się nie załamuje na widok przeszkód. Jest bardzo obowiązkowy i sumienny. Posiada dar niezwykłej koncentracji, dzięki czemu analizuje i trafnie rozwiązuje napotykane problemy. Luke nie gardzi spotkaniami w większym gronie, jest niezwykle towarzyski. Bardzo chętnie niesie innym pomoc, chociaż często sam opisuje siebie jako osobę, która nie ma czasu na pomoc innym i ma ich gdzieś. Nigdy nie oczekuje jednak za to rewanżu. Nie znosi konfliktów oraz sporów, dlatego dyplomatycznie dąży do ugody. Poza tym jest niezwykle zmysłowym mężczyzną. Silna wola oraz wytrwałość, to jego gwaranty sukcesu, który musi mieć jasno wytyczone i konkretne cele w życiu. Konsekwentnie trzyma się obranych ścieżek i nie ulega wpływom. Jest bardzo pewny siebie we wszystkim, co robi. Wyróżnia go ponadto dociekliwość, dobra pamięć i przedsiębiorczość. Jego działania cechują uporządkowanie oraz systematyczność. Nie lubi piętrzących się problemów ani zalegających zobowiązań, dlatego niczego nie odkłada na później. Z drugiej strony bywa lekceważący, beztroski i nie wrażliwy. Luke jest również bardzo szczery i bezpośredni, dlatego zasze mówi to, co mu leży na sercu, zazwyczaj jednak zachowując wymowne milczenie. Chłopak ceni sobie wolność i przestrzega tylko i wyłącznie własnych zasad, opieranych na jego światopoglądzie i analitycznej ocenie wszystkiego, co go otacza, zaś nienawidzi, gdy ktoś wydaje mu rozkazy. Oczywiście robi tak, aby nikogo w żaden sposób nie urazić, bądź skrzywdzić, jeżeli tego kogoś traktuje jako przyjaciela. Luke jest bardzo towarzyski. Uwielbia przebywać w większym gronie, jednak czasami musi się kontrolować, ponieważ cechują go olbrzymia energia, witalność i rozmach, ale też ogromne poczucie humoru i dystans do siebie. Posiadanie zaufanych i bliskich przyjaciół sprawiają, iż czuje się bezpieczniej w życiu. Nie jest typem samotnika, nawet jeśli czasem alienuje się w towarzystwie i stroni od ludzi, których często traktuje z rezerwą. Blaze po prostu obserwuje innych, aby lepiej ich poznać – jest osobą wyważoną w osądach, nie kieruje się zdaniem innych na temat jakiejkolwiek osoby, ale bywa w tym impulsywny i kieruje się emocjami. Nie rzuca słów na wiatr i prawie zawsze mówi prawdę, zaś z drugiej strony jest doskonałym kłamcą i manipulatorem. U innych potrafi wyczuć najdrobniejszą nutkę fałszu w głosie. Niestety bywa przy tym dość prosty i naiwny, dając się wciągnąć w przygody o ukrytych konsekwencjach. Niechętnie niesie pomoc innym, ale lubi oddawać przeróżne przysługi. Nigdy nie oczekuje rewanżu, co uważa za potwierdzenie własnego heroizmu. Nie znosi także konfliktów i sporów – potrafi dyplomatycznie pogodzić zwaśnione strony, jednakże potrafi być niezdecydowany. Posiada wybitnie szlachetną naturę. Zawsze wykryje nawet najmniejsze kłamstwo, nie można mieć przed nim tajemnic, a gdy się mu je powierzy, on pilnie ich strzeże. W jednym momencie może być nonszalancki i kulturalny, zaś w innym zachowywać zimną krew, a chwilę potem nagle wybuchnąć pełnią uczuć i gwałtownością. Odznacza się ogromną odwagą, duchem walki, walecznością oraz silną wolą. Przykładem tego jest szybkie przejmowanie kontroli nad trudną do okiełznania umiejętnością, np. Potęgą Demona. Kocha walczyć z potężnymi, a nawet potężniejszymi od siebie przeciwnikami. W wielu ciężkich sytuacjach, normalny człowiek załamałby się, ale nie Luke. On bowiem nauczył się, aby nigdy się nie załamywać. Kara się za przegraną walkę cięższymi i trudniejszymi treningami, które pomimo swojej trudności okazują się być efektowne, a gdy wygra, trenuje jeszcze ciężej, aby stać się najlepszym. Zazwyczaj jest neutralny, tzn. może zmienić strony konfliktu, lub je załagodzić, ale nigdy nie ingerować w nie bez własnego celu. Aby tego dokonać, musi sam wiedzieć o co walczy, jakie ma poglądy na dany temat, jeżeli zaś wszystko nie dotyczy jego, lub jego przyjaciół i rodziny, stara się trzymać na uboczu. Jeżeli chodzi o przeciwników - Blaze szanuje ich, nawet jeżeli w jego przypadku jest inaczej, ale jeżeli ktoś podnosi rękę na jego przyjaciół, stara się go zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. W ten sposób chce wywołać strach wśród wrogów, by następnym razem zastanowili się z kim się mierzą. Jeżeli jest wściekły, nie hamuje się w działaniach, co często prowadzi do poważnego uszkodzenia wroga, jeżeli sobie na to zasłużył. Rzadko okazuje litość dla najgorszych szumowin, przez co sieje postrach wśród nieprzyjaciół i stara się, aby każdy łajdak w okolicy dowiedział się do czego zdolny jest półdemon z Dragon Tale. Luke jest doskonałym detektywem, śledczym i tropicielem. Zawdzięcza to głównie swoim rozwiniętym zmysłom. Jego umiejętności detektywistyczne pokrywają się z wysoką inteligencją i bystrością umysłu. Kieruje się znakomicie złożonym rozumowaniem dedukcyjnym i potrafi wyciągać wnioski, łącząc ze sobą pozornie niepowiązane informacje. Jest bardzo skrupulatny i analityczny. Z natury jest również podejrzliwy, dlatego nie waha się przed zastosowaniem drastycznych metod, by wykluczyć lub potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia. Niektóre z jego decyzji można uznać za moralnie dyskusyjne, a nawet nieetyczne. Jego wysoka inteligencja pozwala na rozszyfrowanie i odgadywanie najtrudniejszych zagadek i szyfrów, często też stara się złapać przeciwnika w sidła jego własną bronią, czy też zastawiając na niego skomplikowane pułapki. Trudno go oszukać, zdarza mu się być dobrym psychologiem - działa to mniej więcej na zasadzie zastraszenia, bądź wywołania strachu u przesłuchiwanego. Zabójca sprawia wrażenie bycia przywódcą, kimś kto z pewnością zasługuje na miano lidera. Zazwyczaj pełni ową funkcję, a na co dzień stara przedstawiać siebie w roli lidera. Nie lubi, gdy ktoś nie wypełnia jego rozkazów, wtedy daje do zrozumienia, gdzie są ich miejsca. Bywa jednak, że Luke potrzebuje pomocy przyjaciół i może w każdej chwili ustąpić, choć bywa uparty. Odznacza się również ogromnym entuzjazmem oraz lojalnością wobec przyjaciół - oddałby za nich życie, gdyż są dla niego bardzo ważni. Jest realistą, dlatego posiada zdolność realnej oceny rzeczywistości, mimo bogatego w magię świata. Jego zadanie polega na zbudowaniu solidnego, pewnego i skutecznego zespołu współpracujących ze sobą ludzi, dla których będzie on charyzmatycznym przywódcą. Według Luke'a przewodzenie zespołowi to nie rządzenie. Przewodzenie Blaze'a opiera się na takich relacjach międzyludzkich, które sprawiają, że ludzie sami chcą iść za nim, widząc w nim swojego dowódcę. Według niego trudno jest być dobrym liderem, ale nadal uczy się tego. Mistrz strategiczny - jego pomysły zazwyczaj kończą się powodzeniem, a doskonale obmyślony plan sprawia, że wszystko idzie jak po maśle. Jest sympatycznym, towarzyskim entuzjastą; jest również bardzo charyzmatyczny, nonszalancki, przy czym bardzo stylowy i szlachetny. Zawsze zachowuje zimną krew, dlatego jest wsparciem dla towarzyszy i w każdej chwili może skoczyć za nimi w ogień, którego się nie lęka. Bywa osobą o dziecinnej osobowości, tzn. cechuje go czasem naiwność, prostota, ale też dość głupkowate podejście do sytuacji, wręcz slapstickowy humor, tzn. coś upuści, gdzieś się przewróci. Przyjaciele cenią go za całokształt - głównie dowcip, inteligencję, pomysłowość, kreatywność raz niezwykłą umiejętność bawienia innych rozmową, ale też charakterystyczne dla niego sarkastyczne podejście do sytuacji, ludzi i świata, ironiczny humor, czy cięty język. Historia Serie Soon Magia i Umiejętności Magia '''Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Demonów Demoniczna Potęga Walka wręcz Walki Statystyki Cytaty Ciekawostki *ludzie opisują jego sposób poruszania się - czy to w walce, czy poza nią jako "gorący, seksowny i stylowy", *jego ulubionym jedzeniem są potrawy na bazie kuchni włoskiej i azjatyckiej, a napojem zielona herbata, *jego motywem muzyczynym jest utwór "Devil Trigger" w wykonaniu Casey'ego i Ali Edwards, *Luke jest jedynym przedstawicielem "generacji 0", wśród Zabójców Demonów, co oznacza, że magiczne zdolności posiada on od urodzenia, ze względu na swoje pochodzenie. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Zabójcy Demonów Kategoria:Członkowie gildii Dragon Tale Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Lukowskyy